


Avec des si...

by Petite_Laitue



Category: Les liaisons dangereuses | Dangerous Liaisons - Choderlos de Laclos
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Fake Compassion, Flirting Lesson, Grooming, Implied Sexual Content, Manipulative Relationship, No Smut, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petite_Laitue/pseuds/Petite_Laitue
Summary: Après avoir aidé Mme de Volanges à découvrir la correspondance amoureuse entre sa fille et le Chevalier Danceny, Mme de Merteuil a l'occasion de réconforter les deux femmes, prenant leur parti à toutes deux sans qu'elles le réalisent. Un nouveau coup de maître pour la Marquise qui peut ainsi s'assurer de leur confiance tout en faisant avancer ses projets. Et puisque Cécile semble en grand besoin de réconfort, Mme de Merteuil aurait tort de ne pas saisir cette occasion pour renforcer la passion de la petite Volanges pour son cher Chevalier tout en profitant des charmes de la jeune fille.[ Inspiré par la lettre LVIII où Merteuil raconte à Valmont comment elle a provoqué des difficultés dans la relation entre Cécile et Danceny afin de renforcer l'ardeur des deux amoureux, et comment elle a réconforté Cécile après ces manigances. ]
Relationships: Marquise de Merteuil/Cécile de Volanges





	Avec des si...

Après s'être amusée de la détresse dans laquelle ses consolations simulées plongeaient Cécile de Volanges, la Marquise de Merteuil la fit s'installer sur son lit en tentant de la calmer. S'asseyant auprès d'elle, elle prit les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes et lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

« Voudriez vous revoir Mr de Danceny ?  
\- Oh oui ! Mais Maman lui a interdit de revenir.  
\- Cela peut très facilement s'arranger. Et s'il était ici que feriez vous ?  
\- Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment... Je... J'aimerais tellement le revoir, il me manque...  
\- Lui avoueriez vous vos sentiments ?  
\- Je ne sais pas si j'en aurais le courage...  
\- Voyons Cécile, je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous seconder mais vous devez vous montrer plus hardie. Faites moi confiance.  
\- Oui, vous avez raison.  
\- Bien. Et si vous pouviez revoir Danceny et qu'il vous demandait un gage de votre amour, le lui donneriez vous ?  
\- Bien sûr, je renouvèlerais tous les serments que je lui ai déjà fait et je l'assurerais de la pureté de mon amour.  
\- Tout cela est très noble, mais que feriez vous concrètement ? »

Cécile fit mine de réfléchir sans comprendre où voulait en venir sa confidente. Intriguée, elle leva deux grands yeux innocents vers la Marquise qui sourit à nouveau en tendant la main pour repousser délicatement une mèche blonde tombant sur le front de la jeune fille. Mme de Merteuil caressa sa joue avant de laisser glisser lentement ses doigts le long du cou de Cécile jusqu'à atteindre la dentelle de son décolleté. La jeune fille frissonna puis secoua la tête.

« Qu'entendez vous par concrètement lorsque vous me demandez si j'accepterais de prouver mon amour au Chevalier ?  
\- Cela me semble pourtant évident.  
\- Pardonnez moi, mais j'ai peur de ne pas vous comprendre.  
\- Voyons Cécile, lorsqu'un homme vous demande de lui donner des gages de votre affection, il ne vous demande pas seulement des mots d'amour et des promesses. Vous devez aussi lui prouver votre amour par votre comportement.  
\- Mon comportement ?  
\- Oui, en vous montrant tendre et affectueuse, murmura la Marquise à l'oreille de sa jeune protégée tout en posant sa main sur son bras. Vous me comprenez ?  
\- Oui mais... Cela ne me semble guère convenable.  
\- C'est ce que font toutes les femmes.  
\- Pourtant Maman m'a toujours dit que les jeunes filles bien nées ne devaient pas se comporter d'une telle manière.  
\- Ma pauvre enfant, ne voyez vous donc pas que votre maman vous a tenu ses propos dans le seul but de nuire à votre romance avec Mr de Danceny ? Si vous faites preuve d'autant de froideur vis à vis de lui, il pensera que vous ne l'aimez pas et vous quittera. Voulez vous le voir disparaître au bras d'une femme plus aimante ?  
\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Baissant les yeux, elle se mit à jouer nerveusement avec les dentelles de sa manche. Mais Maman avait l'air si sévère alors qu'elle me sermonnait. Et je n'ai jamais vu aucune femme se tenir d'une façon déplacée avec un homme.  
\- Évidemment, ces choses se font mais ne se disent pas, lui répondit Mme de Merteuil en lui prenant doucement la main. D'ailleurs votre maman elle-même a eu de nombreuses aventures, et avec des jeunes gens bien moins fréquentables que le Chevalier Danceny.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui. Et maintenant elle s'oppose à votre bonheur en vous empêchant de connaître les joies qu'elle a vécues dans sa jeunesse. »

Cécile fronça les sourcils à cette constatation. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, prise au piège entre ses promesses de jeune fille bien élevée et ses craintes de ne plus jamais revoir son amant, Mme de Merteuil caressait tendrement sa nuque tout en commençant à défaire les lacets de son corsage. La jeune fille tourna la tête dans sa direction, se mordant les lèvres tandis que les traits de son visage reflétaient son inquiétude.

« Je ne veux pas que Danceny me quitte. Si je venais à ne plus jamais pouvoir être en sa présence, je ne pourrais m'en remettre. Je crois même que j'en mourrai !  
\- Ma pauvre enfant. Ne craignez rien, je suis là pour vous aider. La Marquise lui adressa un sourire engageant : Alors que feriez vous si vous deviez lui donner des gages de votre amour ?  
\- Je... Je suppose que je l'étreindrais et je... La jeune fille laissa échapper un soupir en tournant un regard perdu vers sa confidente. Les lèvres tremblantes, elle murmura : Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression d'être si maladroite. Il ne voudra jamais plus de moi.  
\- N'ayez pas peur, je vous montrerai comment lui prouver votre affection, la rassura Mme de Merteuil en essuyant les larmes qui recommençaient à perler à ses yeux. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front. Tenez, imaginons que je sois Danceny. Que feriez vous ?  
\- Je...  
\- Voudriez vous que je vous susurre des mots d'amour ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Me permettriez vous de baiser votre main ?  
\- Je suppose que oui, murmura la jeune fille en souriant lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de son amie se poser sur le dos de sa main.  
\- Et me laisseriez vous passer mes bras autour votre taille ? interrogea la Marquise en joignant à nouveau le geste à la parole.  
\- Je... Oui, bien sûr.  
\- Et si j'exprimais le désir de caresser la peau si douce de votre gorge, vous me laisseriez faire évidemment ?  
\- Oui, cela me semble évident, répondit Cécile en rougissant.  
\- Excellent, vous êtes une élève très douée. Danceny sera si fier de vous.  
\- Vous le pensez vraiment ?  
\- Oui. Croyez moi Cécile, si vous suivez mes conseils vous laisserez un souvenir mémorable à votre amant. Maintenant, défaisons donc un peu ce corset qui semble si étroitement lié. »

Toute à sa joie d'apprendre les secrets qui lui permettraient de démontrer au Chevalier toute la force de son amour, Cécile de Volanges laissa la Marquise la dépouiller au fur et à mesure de ses atours. Et tandis que les réticences de la jeune fille disparaissaient sous ses caresses en même temps que les tissus qui recouvraient son corps, Mme de Merteuil songea que le Vicomte n'aurait aucun problème à déniaiser cette petite sotte.


End file.
